sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Toxic Experiment(Rp)
Plot: 3 years after Mira's Escape from a lab in Adabat,the failed experiment Subject #427's pod opens. Walking up from his slumber he finds the bodies of the scientist Mira killed littering the lab and hallways. He sees the files on Mira on the computer and notices Mira has Axel's vector control the power he needs to become whole like the scientist wanted. Naming himself Toxic he vows to find Mira and absorb him to have his Vector control, even if he must kill anyone who gets in his way. Characters Mira the Mutant Hedgehog/ Subject481 Toxic the Mutant/ Subject #427 Axel the Hedgehog Mahdi the Weasel Nimagi Freedom Fighters Nebula the Hedgehog Asonja the Hedgehog (Sonicsilva1) Zikuto the Wolf (Sonicsilva1) Col.Balta Baldrova the wolf. (Jaredthefox92) Ira ??? -Trisell Chronos Rock the Cat (ImNotCalledDave) Act 1 the Awakening Deep in the lab of Adabat scientist bodies lay on the floor, Mira stands in the mist of the chaos walking to the exit of lab. "I hate humans... I kill them all." Mira said as he leaves the lab. 3 years after the events of the wandering mutant A pod under the lab beeps with flashing colors as it slowly opens. smoke bellows out of the pod as a hands grip onto the sides. "Free? Finally." A Green hedgehog with a fox tail bat wings and ears steps out. "HEY RIPLEY!! WHERE ARE YOU?" The hedgehog shouted into the darkness. "Ripley..? You better not be sleep again." The hedgehog walked up stairs to the main lab. He saw the death and destruction Mira left 3 years ago. "The hell happened here?" A single computer lights the room the green hedgehog walks up to it and presses a button. Suddenly a recording of what happened plays. Mira can be seen slaughtering the scientist. "Subject #481.... the "Successful" Experiment? He has the power I want to become whole... Axel's vector control. I'll find him take vengence on him for killing Ripley, absorb him, and gain the vector control!" "I wouldn't if I were you.." A voice muttered from a shadowy corner. "How the hell did you get in here eh?" This place is supposed to be hidden." The green hedgehog turned around. Meanwhile on Nimagi... Asonja sat down, leaning back on a reclined chair and drinks a small sip of Scotch. "Argh...Im not sure if this is supposed to help my problems but...man this stuff is strong..." He muttered. He drank a bit of water to mask out the alcoholic smell. Mahdi and Axel where having a chess match obviously Axel was losing due to Mahdi being smarter than him. " I win again dude hehehe" Mahdi boasted. "Thats the 4th win this hour dude." "Axel Zaru Kiowa never loses a battle simulation like chess!!! WE GO AGAIN!!" Axel places his pieces on the board again. Mira just laughed at his father's stubbornness. Asonja just watched, easily getting a bit drunk. "You know Axel, you could just end the war easily with just your fist..." He took another sip of Scotch. They were tiny sips, not whole chugs luckily. "Um I dont think you should drink. Its unhealthy You look like your so drunk you havent had a job in years.... like a certain armadillo" (Zing) Axel said looking at Asonja. "SHUT UP IM NOT THAT DRUNK!" He threw the glass at him, missing his face by an entire foot. "...Damn it, maybe I am a little bit." Axel and Mahdi went back to there chest match. Mira still watching them. "I'll find some way to sober myself up..." He gets up and walked to his bathroom, smacking his head on the door. "Whoops...hold on." He opened it and took a cold shower. "I win again Axel 5th time" Mahdi said again. Axel crossed his arms. "I hate chess anyway!" He got up from the table and sat in the leader's chair. "Aw cmon dad don't be a sore loser." Mira teased. Asonja was listening in on their conversation and sighed, strangely envious. He finished showering and got dressed into some light clothing. ' At an Order base nearby.' "'''Yaaaaawwwhhn" A grey Moebian wolf let out as she just awoke from her bunk in the barracks. "A deep sleeper as always, Nina?" A familair gruff voice from what appreared to be a Moebian bear replied to the awaking wolf." "Shut up Dimitri."The wolf replied to the bear. "Get dressed, we're expected in the mess hall for chow."The bear laughed as her eyes dialated where she could see again. "I swear, if I have borscht one more time I will vomit." She said as she took off her covers and jumped down off the bunk. "I will take your portion then." The bear replied in yet more teases. "You always do, now turn away and let me get dressed." She replied to the bear. Balta and her comrade eventually entered the mess hall. Inside their entire force was eating their daily rations. Balta and Dimitri eventually got in line and were handed their rations before they both took an empty seat together at a table. In walks a Mobian shepard wearing a berret into the mess hall. He yells 'actung!' before everyone in the cafeteria turns to face him and gets up, including Balta and Dimitri. From the looks of things he appears as one of the commandig officers of the facility. The soldiers are quick to stand at attention and prepare to listen to what he has to say. "Guten tag F.R.O.S.T Unternehmen. Today you shall preform die reconnasaince mission at das nearby area. Wir have reports of strange activity in die area und we need to be sure ist is not sie G.U.N or Egg forces." The commander instructed. "Another recon mission." Balta thought in her head. '''At the lab.. "Well now, not very secret anymore now, is it?" The voice said, and stepped into the light. He was a navy blue hedgehog with stormy gray eyes. Small feet could be heard in the distance near the lab, just outside. A young-looking girl, feline, with pale orange fur and long red hair, glanced about the area somewhat nervously, her ears twitching about at the sound of conversation. She wore a plain red T-shirt and shorts. "Then I demand you to leave If your looking for something to steal there isnt any, this isnt an ancient ruins ya'know." The green hedgehog walked forward. The hedgehog walked forward a bit, too. "Oh, I don't want to steal anything." He replied. "I'm here to see what you're doing." The teenage feline walked closer to the entrance of the lab, looking around for where the voices were coming from. The green hedgehog walked up to the exit of the first chamber of the lab. " I doubt you can even keep up. "The hedgehog grew bat wings and started to take off hovering in the air for a moment. " Try too keep up then, if you do then i'll tell you what im about to do." He flew off into the hallway not noticing the feline. The girl jumped back at the sight of the flying person coming toward her direction, not screaming but noticeably surprised. The hedgehog took off after him, keeping up easily. "It seems you will have to try harder, mutant." He said in an airy voice. "heh" The mutant flew faster. "Almost at the exit.." The cat girl ran after them. The green hedgehog reached the exit and his wings retracted. The hedgehog slid to a stop behind him, panting heavily. "... H-hi?" The girl slowed down toward them. "What... are you doing?" "Great another pest in my home...." The green hedgehog sneered. "Why are YOU here..." "I just... I'm just here... Sh-should I not be?" She winced. "No, no you shouldn't I'm about to leave this place anyway." The hedgehog walked out of the lab to the outside. A wolf was hidden nearby, watching in a bush. He was eyeing the hedgehog that walked by him. "What... is this place?" The girl asked. The wolf came out of the bushes and peaked inside as well. "Looks like a lab. I hate labs..." The hedgehog grabs the wolf and put him in a head lock." I'M TIRED OF PESTS INFESTING MY LAB GIVE ME 3 REASONS WHY I SHOULDN'T SNAP YOUR NECK RIGHT HERE!!!" "Jesus, I've seen mutants in my life but you are SO FAR that ugliest one I've ever seen in my 700 years of living...and snapping my neck for invading your lab? Uhhh, well first I didnt step foot in it, that would be her fault." He pointed at the girl, nonchalant. The girl stepped back. "I didn't... I was just looking for what was..." "Hey relax, I'm kidding...Go inside while I'm still captured." She looked back and forth between the two of them before slowly walking toward the entance. "What're you waiting for? Go ahead inside! I can take care of this nasty abomination..." "Why are you attacking him?" She asked. The hedgehog sqeezed tighter on the wolf's head looking at the cat. " Don't you dare..." He muttered lightly. "Mira better not be this annoying...." The cat girl ran up to the hedgehog, attempting to pull his hands off of the wolf. The navy blue hedgehog in the lab followed them from behind. When he saw the cat girl, the wolf, and the hedgehog he sighed. "Kind sirs and madam, I must ask you to stop and back away from each other. There is no need to fight.." Zikuto burst into cyan flames, getting himself off of the hedgehog and ran inside, also grabbing the girl inside. He stopped, letting go of the girl and landing in front of the navy blue hedgehog. "Welp, never doing that again." The hedgehog nodded slowly. "And, by the way.. Good to meet you, Zikuto. I've heard about you from my daughter." He said, smiling. He was confused for a minute, but then his ears perked up. "Your daughter's Raven?! Then you must be...Nebula." "Guilty as charged." Nebula replied. "So.. What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked, looking around himself. "I just found that hedgehog walk out of it, since he was a Mutant...probably the ugliest I've seen..." He muttered. The hedgehog simply walked off heading into the city. "I'll drive Mira out that way before I absorb him he can tell me where this "Axel" is. I have nothing against him I just want to prove I'm the strongest person with the Aura of Fenrir!" The green hedgehog started talking to himself. The girl poked her head out. "Are we... not headlocking anyone anymore?" "No ima do more then headlocks..." The hedgehog promised before he walked down the hill until he was out of sight. "... What just happened?" She muttered. Meanwhile back on Nimagi Axel was looking at a map of Mobius. Asonja was back to his sober self, but was still drinking quite a bit of Scotch. He had some Cheerwine with him too. Suddenly an alarm and flashing lights on Axel's computer startled him making him fall backwards out the chair. Mahdi looked at the alarm and pressed a key on the keyboard. "Hey Axel look at this some creature is attacking a city." Axel got up looking at the screen a green hedgehog was seen blowing up building and killing civilians. "Crap welp we might as well help them....." "Yeah, you guys go on ahead. He looks like he's after you more than me so...have fun." Asonja said. Zikuto oddly wasnt there to retort to that statement. "You dont even know what he wants idiot. You're coming as well your part of this freedom fighter guild..." "But do I HAVE to participate in battle...?" "how else are you going to protect your self in case he knocks the rest of us out?" Mahdi teased. "well hes right Asonja....." Axel put in. "...By not participating. Please, you two are stronger than me combined. There's no WAY I have a chance against someone like that." "The only reason why cuz you get drunk off of scotch and sit on your ass all day and not make effort to better yourself." Mira interrupted Axel when he was about to say something. "So? Even if I didnt drink alcohol of any kind and WAS determined in the first place, I'd still have no chance. That's how weak I am in both in the past to now. I haven't improved, I can't and I won't." "If you WERE determined You'd be right up there with Axel, Raven and Razz, your just too negative to see it." Mahdi said. "I doubt myself of my abilities okay?! There, I said it!" Asonja growled. "Dude we kinda already knew that, thats why I wanted you to join in the first place. You need confidence in your skills, thats why your going with us" Axel said putting on his hand bandages. He groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fiiine, I'll come with you..." He packed his canteen which was filled with Scotch and stood up. He just waited. "Since when do you drink anyway, your 16!" Axel questioned walking to the hangar. "I do what I want. You guys cant control my life..." He muttered, drinking from the canteen for a moment. "And plus, you guys wont understand what crap I've been through. I've already been insulted as it is." "You'll be more than insulted when the police lock you up for under aged drinking..." Mahdi followed Axel to the hangar. "Hurry up we gotta go like right now." "I dont care what the police will say. It's not like they'll know anyway." He rolled his eyes and followed everyone at a 10 foot difference. "whatever..." Axel said climbing into the X-31 Phoenix. He just climbed onto the right wing. (I'm kind of at a loss as to how to continue with my character in this considering they were in the base area and doesn't know how to get to wherever everyone else is. ~Trisell) Axel pushed Asonja off. "NO standing on my plane!!!" (Well you can either venture deep into lab or follow Subject 427 whos currently destroying a city.) He growled, landing on his back. "Well how am I supposed to catch up with you if I cant run one hundred miles per hour?!" "Dude you where trained by the fastest of the gods..... you can easily use you'r fire powers to give your self a rocket boost." He looked down for a moment, groaning. He knew that Axel was right, but said nothing about it. The X-31 Phoenix's engine started up and took off out the mouth of the cave through the waterfall. Asonja stood there for a moment, thinking how he was going to do this. He walked out of the waterfall and caught sight of the X-31. He then used the Fire on the back of feet to propel him forward. He used a slow running but powerful motion and using the flame blasts behind him to catch up to the plane Mahdi's drones lifted him and Mira up following the two of them. The Green hedgehog started firing red chaos spears athe building. " MIRAAAAA!!" (To avoid confusion The Nimagi freedom fighters can't hear him yet since they arnt close enough) Asonja looked up, noticing the fight and the plane going faster. He burst into black flames and started to increase his speed, this time not relying on flames boosts to his feet. Axel rolls his plane upside down to see the city. " Damn... I wonder if this person is some super awesome dragon monster thing..." Asonja shrugged, and finally reached the city. He looked around, seeing all the damage. "Man, he's gonna level this place." A chaos spear hit Axel's plane damaging the wing and when spiraling down. "My baby!!!!" Axel ejected himself as he could only look on from the ground as his plane crashed. Asonja saw the plane crash, and burst into flames. He looked away and at the ground, the wind started to pick up. Asonja looked up again, as he heard nothing but silence, not even his own heartbeat. He thought he saw a few people but they vanished quickly from his sight. Axel fell to his knees and started weeping while banging his fist on the ground. " YOU MONSTER WHO EVER SHOT DOWN MY PLANE!!! WHY COULDN'T HAVE BEEN MAHDI!!!!!" "Hey!!!" Mahdi finally landed on the ground his drones floating around him. Asonja didnt see them and looked around the city. "Cmon ya bastard. Where are you..." The green hedgehog lowered himself infront of the 4. "Mira...... finally ah this must be Axel and his pathetic friends..." "Who the hell are yo--" "YOU BLEW UP MY BABY!!! IM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!!" Axel interupted Mira forming plasma in his hand. Asonja got infront of Axel and moved his arm over his chest, smacking him a bit. "Not yet, ya idiot! Now, who are you?" He pointed at the green hedgehog "Subject #427, I was created to be the perfect weapon apparently I had a "defect" in my genetic make up. I lacked the vector control. I have the power to adsorb certain beings to obtain their powers. You can call me Toxic..." The green hedgehog said glowing a green color aura. "Mira and I were created from the blood of Axel and Shira along with the blood of the other participants from the blood drive." He had a disgusted face on for a moment, but it quickly vanished. "Why seek power? Is that your only objective?" Asonja was oddly determined when slightly drunk.. "I plan to kill Eggman for running my creators out of their home country like they originally planned. After that I'll kill Axel to prove I have the better usage of the Aura of Fenrir." Toxic said forming a red chaos spear. "After that I can finally be at peace." He narrowed his eyes and moved toward him, my fists clenched. "If you want Axel, then you're going to have to go through me first." His fists burst into ruby red flames. "Hmph fine cmon I could use a little warm up..." Toxic said collapsing his fist and the chaos spear crumbled. "Well, I wouldn't call it like that. Perhaps a test?" He stopped a few meters away from him, putting his flaming fists together. Toxic's green aura turned darker shade of green. "Hit me with your best shot you might not get another." "Fine by me." He blasted forward with the fire, making him go from 0-60 pretty quickly. He did a right-hook to his chest. Toxic skid across the ground on his feet until he hit the rubble of a building. "There. Was that good enough to start?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. Toxic walked out of the rubble. "Can you hit me in the shoulder thats still a bit stiff." Axel and Mira charged at him both rapidly punching and kicking Toxic. Toxic simply dodged or block the attacks then smashing their heads together then blasts them away with an energy ball. Asonja grunted, clenching his fists. "This mutant is really no joke..." He muttered before joining in, but stopped in front of him, blasting him with a wave of fire. Toxic was engulfed in the flames but then they died out. "Thanks for the "Fire power" now I can do this!!" He shot a fireball at Asonja. He was knocked back, tossing and turning on the ground from constant friction and hit half of a remaining building, going through the glass. Axel get up and fired a plasma ball at Toxic with Mira's help. Toxic just put his hand out and a fire ball countered it both exploding. Asonja struggled to get up, but managed to get on his knees. "The things I do to help out people..." he muttered, and climbed out of the broken window. "I cant even stand up after that attack..." "You've been hit with worse!!" Mahdi said running past Asonja finally getting into the battle. His drones fired Lighting at toxic but toxic jumped up to avoid and punched him in the face with a fist of fire. "Perhaps I'm getting worse..." He groaned, still trying to stand. Mahdi hit the ground hard. "Ow" Axel kicked Toxic in the face Toxic skid back holding onto Axel's leg. Toxic then punched Axel in the groin. Axel squealed in pain and fell to the ground. "He... Punched me in my malehood" "...We dont have those..." Asonja said, as he was already on the ground, giving up on standing. "We do Its just that weird antropormorphic animal hiding thing." Axel still layed on the ground in pain. Asonja just rolled his eyes and continued laying on the ground near broken glass. "Well, I had my helping hand. I'm out of motivation..." "How about he's gunna kill everyone you love....Raven... Once he kills me he'll just murder Raven" Axel said. "Mira and Mahdi tried attacking him again but was only knocked back. "It's a...good thing Raven isn't here right now...so she's out of trouble for now..." Asonja said, accidentally shoving his hand in glass, grunting loudly in pain "Dude he can easily find her!! If Mira easily found us when we first met him this guy can do the same I mean they were created by the same scientist!!" Axel crawled away to gain distance from Toxic. "It's a possibility okay? I never said it was a guarantee..." Asonja grumbled, still trying to get up. Axel got back up standing near Asonja. "I have an idea lets hit him really hard!" "That sounds stupid..." Asonja muttered. "And if your plan doesnt work, I'll punch you in the groin..." "Then lets go!! But lets trick him, lets teleport behind him when he tries to catch us from the front. " He whispered to Asonja. "Alright fine...this better work..." He groaned and got up. Axel charged at Toxic forming plasma in his hand. Asonja dashed with him, engulfed in flames. (Dont be stupid! Be a smartie and join the Nazi party! .3. Also gtg) (dude thats not cool...) Axel teleported behind Toxic and punched him really hard. Asonja did at the same time and elbowed Toxic in the same spot as Axel, entirely in red flames (It was just a vine I saw it was amazing XD) suprisingly that worked Toxic fell foward flippimg around to face them. "Tch I'll make your death painful for that!! (ugh) (It's from a 1968 film, that's why it was so funny) "Not when I have to object to that. AbricaN***A GONE!" He bursts into flames, vanishing "Dude....... calm down its just a intense fight not a slaughter fest....." He was right behind Axel the whole time, at least that's what he thought. He was actually behind Toxic. "Phew...I'm safe." Toxic reared Back with a firey side kick to his chin. "AHHHHHHhhhhhhh..............." He hit another building, and that entire building collapsed over him Axel hit Toxic in the face but Toxic held his ground pushing his face onto Axel's fist. Axel stared in shock as Toxic kneed him in the face then blasting him in the gut sending him away. There was no sign of Asonja coming back up from that attack. There was too much rubble to even pick out to find him. Mahdi sent his drones to fire lasers at Toxic while Mira kicked rocks using his vector control with the force of a high caliber gun firing bullets. Toxic clocked both of them backing up as the lasers and rocks hit him. The building that Asonja was knocked at started to collapse a bit more, making the debris more dirty and all over the place. Axel teleported over to Asonja's location and started to dig. "CMON DUDE I THINK WE HAVE TO RETREAT!!" Those words never came out of Axels mouth before Asonja knew something was wrong. "Cmon!!! You better not have died!!!" Some rumbling in the debris was caught before a pillar of flames emerged, Asonja completely engulfed in them. His figure wasnt seen entirely, but only the outline of his body. A cat leapt down from a nearby building. "You look like you need as many allies as you can get" The fire vanished from Asonja and he looked at the cat. "Ah, good. Just what we need. Thanks for joining us. I almost died too but I had a glimpse of Prometheus encouraging me." "Mahdi, Mira time for the SUPER Jackknife Strike!!" Axel said getting up, Mira and Mahdi standing up as well. All three of them charged at Toxic, Mahdi charged his drones with lighting jumping into the air as Axel and Mira distracted Toxic. As Mahdi came down hitting Toxic with the lighting his drones created."SUPER" Mira kicked Toxic in the stomach while his foot was covered in ice. "JACK" Axel formed plasma in one hand using it to upper cut Toxic in the chin sending him into the air."KNIFE!! Mira,Mahdi and Axel combined their elements into one magic orb. "STRIKE!" As Toxic feel to the ground they fired the orb hitting toxic in the back exploding. Asonja blinked a few times. "Damn, that was cool. Why dont I get my own special move..." He muttered, crossing his arms. "We could come up with one once you start training..." Axel said turning around. Toxic got up parts of him was melting. "DAMN IT Im starting to melt... took too much damage... HERE ME FREEDOM FIGHTERS I WILL KILL YOU AND GAIN THE VECTOR CONTROL!" Toxic turned into sludge and dissipated. Asonja climbed down the rubble, looking at where he was. "Maybe...if Zikuto will stop turning me into an Alcoholic." He drank from his canteen for a moment. The cat turned to Axel. "'I'm Rock by the way, and I have a proposition to make..." Rock took a sharp intake of breath "I'd like to join the Nimagi Freedom Fighters." Asonja swallowed harshly for a moment, coughing a bit of red flames. He didnt say anything but he accidentally drank too much in a single swig. "For reals?! Sure we are always accepting new members! that means I gott add you to the roll back at the island... and paperwork.... crap.... BUT its good to have a new member welcome. Im Axel leader of the Nimagi Freedom Fighters this this Asonja, Mira, and Mahdi." He pointed to each one as he named them. Category:Brudikai222 Category:Ask to join roleplay